The mixed up life of mutant, college students
by Storm-the-Windrider
Summary: Storm like you've never seen her before. You've been warned.
1. Default Chapter

The Mixed up Life of Mutant College Students!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men......y'all know the rest!!  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: Storm like you've never seen her before!!! You've been warned!!!  
  
Chapter 1-Welcome to the Xavier College/Institute for the gifted.  
  
"You're such a fucking hoe!!!"  
  
"Don't you dare call me that, you bastard!!!"  
  
"I have every fucking right to call you that!! I was so blind not to see it earlier.....how long have you two been *fucking* Ororo, huh!?!"  
  
Ororo walked straight towards him and slapped him, *hard*. "You rotten piece of shit!!! Why do you always have to jump to these stupid conclusions. Me and Remy are not *fucking* can't you get that through your thick skull!!! What you saw yesterday was an accident"  
  
"Yeah whatever!!"  
  
"You know what Logan, you're so full of shit!! I'm not going to sit here and be accused of something I haven't done!!" After that was said she left and made sure to slam the door loud enough.  
  
Meanwhile Logan just stood in his room brooding with anger and a particular urge to get his hands on a certain Cajun!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Aw c'mon chère, you know you da only gal fo' Remy."  
  
"Ah don't care what ya say, swamp rat, I saw ya with Ororo last night!! Now get out of my room!!!"  
  
Remy lowered his head in defeat and left Rogue's dorm. As he closed the door he leaned back against it. "This is unbelievable!! No date, an it's Saturday night!! Mus' be loosin my touch.....damn!!" said Remy as he stares at the end of the long hallway in front of him. It was 8.00pm and he was hoping to take Rogue out for a fun night out, but things weren't so easy......  
  
Flashback time!!!!!........  
  
Last week Saturday at 2am, two naughty students come back from a night of drinking and dancing.  
  
"I'm telling you Remy, I-won-pure-an-slipmple........"slurred an overly drunk Ororo.  
  
"Shh, chère ya wanna wake up da whole college, if any of da teachers find us drunk we be in big trouble padnant." Ororo was not the type to drink a lot and a night out with Remy meant a lot of drinking, which she couldn't handle that well unlike our resident Cajun, Remy LeBeau.  
  
"Soooo, where are you takin me.........I hope you're not going to take me to my room and take advantage of me LeBeau......are you now" she arched her eyebrows suggestively and miraculously stood on her feet, although Remy still had his hand on her waist to make sure she didn't drop, while they climbed up the stairs leading to her room in the attic. Unlike the other rooms Ororo's was the largest, due to the fact that she was claustrophobic and the rooms on the lower levels were just too confining for her.  
  
"Well, only if dats what tu voudrais, chère. Remy be more than happy ta do so" said the Cajun actually being serious and Ororo looked at him like he had grown two heads.  
  
"Remy, sweetie, I was only kidding. Besides Logan would kill you." She said laughing to herself while she imagined Logan chasing after Remy threatening to kill him, which wasn't a surprise. Those two never seemed to get along.  
  
"Dat boyfriend of yours couldn't hurt a fly, dere is no way he be able to face up ta me, chère. Well here we are padnant, amma open da door for you now."  
  
"Thank you Remy, man I am soooo exhausted.....how can you do this all the time?"  
  
"Dat, petite, is a secret..."  
  
"I aint a little kid Remy, so don't call me that!!" she said as she entered her room, unfortunately she couldn't keep her balance and slipped on the floor. Remy quickly went to her aid and helped her up.  
  
"You were sayin, Stormy"  
  
"Fuck you, LeBeau!!" but she wasn't angry in fact she had a certain glint in her eye which encouraged Remy to carry on flirting.  
  
"You wish!!" He closed the door and sat on her bed, then he proceeded in taking off his boots.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I wanna sleep witchu, it's a long way downstairs an you da only one without a room mate soooo, Remy thought ya wouldn't mind if he crashed here fo' da night" He was only wearing his boxers now and he quickly slipped underneath the covers of her bed.  
  
"Fine whateva, just don't push me off the bed, there isn't much space for us. Anyway do you mind turning your face around. I'd like to get changed."  
  
"Not at all chère, feel free, it's not like Remy aint seen you naked befo" Said Remy as he makes himself comfortable in her bed.  
  
"Pervert!!! Jus-no funny business......okay!?!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Rembrandt LeBeau is you listening to me!!"  
  
"Hmm, oui, oui Remy undastand......you no fun, petite"  
  
Ororo was just too tired and too drunk to argue with him about the whole *petite* thing so she let it pass and approached the bead wearing only her black lacy bra and matching panties.  
  
She laid beside him and draped her arm around his waist while she was faced by his muscular back. Basically they were sleeping in the spoon position.  
  
Morning came and passed, the two had already missed about 3 lessons and were going to seriously be in for it.  
  
12.00pm  
  
A loud knock came suddenly and Ororo was literally pulled away from her sleep by the atrocious sound, unlike Remy whom was sound asleep.  
  
"What da fuck" she mumbled before getting up, "I'm Coming!!!" she accidentally grabbed Remy's shirt and buttoned it up.  
  
She opened the door to find a worried Logan looking at her. "Hey Ro, baby, you o.k. I came to check up on you. Why didn't you come to your lessons, are ya sick darlin?"  
  
*Who da fuck is dis guy and wats with the funny looking hair.......ow SHIT.....Logan, he's my boyfriend!! Damn, Ow shit Remy!! What the hell am I going to do!?!?!* But before she could even think of anything Remy's voice was heard in the background and Logan was not happy. "Close da door, chère, it's getting cold" his eyes were still closed not acknowledging Logan's presence. Then he added sexily "you don want ol' Remy to freeze ta death, non, come warm me up" this time he opened his eyes to see Logan trying to attack him while Ororo held him back.  
  
"Please Logan!! I can explain.....we were drunk!! Nothing happened!!"  
  
"Yeah an I'm supposed to believe that you an Mr. Casanova here just *slept* together. What do you take me for Ororo!!" Remy was out of the bed and slowly backed away from the fuming Wolverine.  
  
"Mon amis, the belle be telling the truth, you know she like a soeur to moi. Remy would neva try to steal your girl. Let's be reasonable, non."  
  
"You know what, fuck the both of you!! I only came to check in on Ro but I can see she's fine so I'll just leave!!" Ororo followed him down the hall and tried to talk to him.  
  
"Logan, get your butt back here you shithead!!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Roro!!" He shouted back and headed towards the ground floor towards the Cafeteria. Ororo was forced to get back to her room before anyone noticed just in what state she was in.  
  
End Flash back!!  
  
TBC.......?????  
  
Should I continue or not?.....hope you guys liked it! Please don't hesitate to give ideas or comments of any sort!! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo thanks for telling me what you think ppl!! Well this is the new chap, hope y'all will like it and sorry for the constant swearing. Lol  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men....  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: Now what kind of writer do you think I am. I'm not giving anything away.  
  
Chapter 2-Things aren't always the way they seem.  
  
"erm......Remy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We......didn't.....you know....."  
  
"Naw, too bad though.......you's a fine lady" Said Remy smiling at Ororo while he moved next to her. They were lying outside in the grass. "Cut it out you idiot, its because of you that we got in this mess, if you went to sleep in your bed then maybe I could have come up with a plausible excuse for not going to class and Logan wouldn't have gotten the idea that me and you are....*fucking*" She looked at the sky and smiled to herself, somehow looking up there gave her this sort of inner peace and suddenly all thoughts about last week's events were long forgotten.  
  
"Well petite, dat was last week. Get over it we got our punishment an now we be free, non, you don't gotta be so mean to poor ol' Remy, oui?"  
  
"Whatever, anyway, Logan is still not talking to me. We had an argument a few hours ago. I just don't think we're ever going to patch this up."  
  
"You want Remy ta talk to the homme, chère?" he now rested flat on his stomach and played with little bits of grass while Ororo never took her gaze off the sky.  
  
"Naw, it's o.k. Hey, you wanna fly?" her smile was even brighter now, Remy knew just how much she loved flying and couldn't help but smile back at her......he loved seeing his little soeur happy.  
  
"Sure, but you know we aint allowed to use our powers `nless its an emergency."  
  
"Like you follow the rules, Remy"  
  
They both stood up and Ororo took a step back away from him. Her eyes changed colour, and her beautiful blue eyes had suddenly turned white. Remy had always been fascinated when she used her powers because she looked different, beautiful, powerful and dominating at the same time. It was intriguing for him, no matter how many times he saw her use do this she would always have the same affect on him. How she controlled her powers was a mystery to him.  
  
Slowly she commanded the winds to lift her up. She looked graceful, like a Goddess.........her hair was flying about because of the rising winds but it only made her look even more sensual.  
  
"Sacre bleu, dat homme o' yers don't know what he be missin......" said Remy as he was raised up in the air by Ororo, she took his hands and guided them to her waist.  
  
"Hold on to me." She said. Remy was more than happy to do so and wrapped his arms tight around her waist, while he rested his head on her shoulder. They soared high above the Institute and Ororo quickly picked up speed and flew past the big garden behind the big building.  
  
"Dis is wonderful chère" Remy could now understand why she liked to fly so much. He looked up at the moon and wondered if they could fly high enough to reach it.  
  
"Shh, just enjoy the ride."  
  
*This be definitely better than goin on a date...* thought Remy as he observed the city, which was filled with lights........it was truly a beautiful sight.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Hey what's up Lo, you seem down. You an Ororo havin problems again?" asked Bobby as he concentrated on the pool game.  
  
They had been playing for an hour and Logan wasn't acting as arrogant as usual, there was definitely something wrong.  
  
"Ya know, I'm in loads of shit man. I saw Remy in Ro's bed last week an it seemed like dey were......ya know.."  
  
"......Damn..." Said Bobby as he picked up his stick.  
  
"Da worst thing is........I have this feeling that I'm somehow wrong, I don't know it's like something inside of me is trying ta tell me dat she was telling da truth but I jus don't know why...."  
  
"Well" He sent 3 balls in their respective pockets and smirked to himself at the way he easily got them in. He would normally tease Logan, but today it seemed that his friend had other things on his mind. "maybe this has got something ta do with your instincts, maybe you developed some kinda spidy sense that tells ya if your gal is cheatin on ya or not"  
  
"Very funny Drake. It's more like there is somethin bout her smell...."  
  
"Ooookayyyy, dude, you tryin ta tell me dat ya can smell that she tellin da truth. What kinda mutant power is dat?!"  
  
"I'm serious Bobby. I think my powers are developin or somethin. It aint happened jus then, this has been buggin me for a long time."  
  
Bobby stopped playing and looked at Logan. "If that's da case den ya have ta tell Xavier"  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that but......maybe I can coax Jean inta goin through Ro's head an find out, what ya think?"  
  
"You crazy, ya know she aint ever gonna do that, she has *morals*. Besides she aint eva gonna do that to Ororo without letting her know bout it.......girls talk, rememba"  
  
"Yeah, I know.....I jus....am gonna look like such an idiot wen I apologise ta her.......this woulda been better if I was jus a telepath like Jean......heh, *morals* my ass."  
  
"Yeah, but I can see where she's comin from I guess. Well I won again....maybe ya should go ta bed it seems like ya aint concentratin today. Da game aint interesting wen there's no challenge man."  
  
"Sorry Bobby...yeah amma hit da sack. Later bub."  
  
"I aint no bub, night man"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"So you think Roro is sleepin with Remy?"  
  
"Am telling yah Jubes, I was gonna check up on her last week an den I saw Logan goin in Ro's room an shoutin at Remy. And he was wearin nuttin but shorts!! Don't that tell yah something!!"  
  
"Maybe you're just jumping to conclusions-"  
  
"No way!! Am sure of what ah saw Jubilee. He was in her bed!!! That's why she missed her lessons!! I couldn't stand it so ah jus left. I don't think he saw me but I told him a few hours ago an he was all like 'chère, you know you da only gal fo Remy'. Bullshit!!!"  
  
Rogue was nervously pacing around the room and Jubilee knew better than to argue with her so she decided to just listen to her ranting.  
  
"Ah mean he even had da guts ta ask me out tonight!! Can ya believe dat!!!"  
  
"Total jerk" said Jubilee sarcastically.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
12.00am, almost everyone in the College is asleep.  
  
Ororo was enjoying one of her favourite novels when she heard someone knock at her door.  
  
"Coming!" she left the book on her bed and approached the door.  
  
As she opened it Logan instantly forgot the reason he came when he laid his eyes on her. She was wearing a pink silky night gown that stopped at mid- thigh and her white long hair was loose and not in the usual pony tail he was used to see her in, which in his opinion made her look even more sexy.  
  
"I-I....can we talk"  
  
"I think we don't need to talk Logan, you made it quite clear what exactly you thought about me!!" she tried to close the door in his face but he quickly held onto it and pushed passed her and entered her room  
  
"Jus here me out!!!"  
  
Ororo leaned on her now closed door and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Well....talk"  
  
He sat on her bed and motioned for her to join him. "C'mon, come sit with me"  
  
"Cut the crap Logan, you wanna apologise, do it quick!!"  
  
He sighed as he stood up and walked over to her and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Darlin, I don't know what came over me but.......I was jus so hurt when I saw him with ya an-" "You know I would never do that to you, me and Remy a-" he put his finger to her lips and gave her a quick peck.  
  
"Are just friends.......yeah, look I jus....I'm sorry for thinking you were cheatin on me. Something told me that ya were telling da truth but my judgement was clouded by my anger. Baby, I truly am sorry."  
  
"Logan, just out of curiosity, what exactly made you change your mind?"  
  
"Well, you......does it matter?"  
  
"...No, I guess it doesn't"  
  
"So ya forgive me darlin?" his voice was soft and full of hope. Ororo knew he was sorry but sometimes his little outbursts of jealousy worried her.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Logan sighed in relief and hugged her as tight as he could. After holding onto each other for about 10 minutes Ororo brought her hands to his chest to push him back a little.  
  
"Well, I think I should get goin an stuff you probably wanna get back to sleep"  
  
"Yes I do want to sleep" she caressed his face with her left hand and whispered softly into his ear. "....with you"  
  
"Ro are ya sure....I mean-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Logan, stop being such a pussy and come to bed with me" her voice was soothing and sexy at the same time, which made Logan growl with lust.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Logan shifted between the sheets of Ororo's bed and sat up, he ran his hand through his unruly hair and looked back at her peaceful form. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.  
  
"Mornin...sleep well?"  
  
"Oh yeah, very well. What time is it?" Logan looked at the clock and turned back to her with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
"3.00am"  
  
"Mmm, that means we still have time to have a bit of.....fun"  
  
"Ya got that right"  
  
He laid on top of her and kissed her softly, their tongues tasting and teasing each other to the point where Ororo couldn't think straight anymore. Logan then moved on to devour her neck.  
  
"Oh Goddess, Logan I can't-I want..."  
  
"What do ya want baby" he said in a low growl.  
  
"I want the....Wolverine" She was the only one in the whole Mansion who was allowed to call him that.  
  
"No, ya don't want that. I can't.."  
  
"Please. You know that I'm the only one who can handle you as Wolverine, I want you to let go and just give me all you've got"  
  
Logan moved off of her and just laid next to her staring at the sealing. He didn't want to hurt Ororo, his mutation was developing more and his senses were getting stronger, he wasn't sure of what would happen if he lost total control. "Ro....ya know what happened da last time. I totally lost it an you ...."  
  
"It's different now, I can see it. You may not have noticed but you're doing a very good job at controlling your......animal side. But once in a while baby, you have to let loose." She laid on top of him and looked at him but he didn't meet her gaze and just focused on looking at her shoulder.  
  
"Ro, I aint gaining any control, in fact it's getting worst. I think my sense of smell is increasing dramatically and everything is so fucking overwhelming that it almost scares me. You wanna know why I changed my mind about what happened last week? I could smell no nervousness coming off you and if you two had slept together I would have known, I woulda been able to smell him on ya....  
  
"Smell him?"  
  
"Yeah.....I can identify the smell of sex amongst other things, it's complicated but I can jus......I don't know"  
  
"You mean you realised it wasn't me because you didn't smell *him* on me? SO you didn't do it out of trust!?!"  
  
"Ro, Listen!! I did but I-"  
  
"GET OUT!!!"  
  
"Wha."  
  
"I said GET DA FUCK OUT!!! You didn't trust me!!! How am I supposed to be with you if you don't fucking trust me!!"  
  
"But I do!!"  
  
"Yeah, now that you have the facts you trust me!!"  
  
"Ro it makes no difference!!"  
  
"Does too!!!"  
  
"NO, IT DOESN'T" his anger was building up very quickly and he had to calm down before he did anything irrational. He sighed and got out of the bed.  
  
"Look, all my life I trusted people and I ended up with nothing but betrayal!!! My father sent me to this special school where they helped people like us but it was a whole lie. All they did was experiment on us, and they used me as their favourite guinea pig. after that I couldn't remember anything else about my life except that I was used as some kind of super soldier by the government!!! I was lucky enough to escape and run into Xavier who then brought me here. My father knew this and he did nothing!!! He just left me and made them do this to me!!"  
  
SKINT!!  
  
Ororo couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw. No wonder he called himself Wolverine. Unlike any girl Logan had ever known, Ororo Munroe was definitely not afraid of him, which was another reason for why he admired her so much. She came close to him and ran her hand along the knuckles of his hands and then along each blade. She didn't seem scared at all, more like fascinated by them. "Don't!! Don't touch 'em......"  
  
"It's okay, I want to."  
  
He watched her as she looked at his *claws* without an ounce of fear.  
  
"It's...It's Adamantium isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah......my.....my whole skeleton is made of solid Adamantium"  
  
Ororo looked at him with disbelief. "How could anyone do this......does......does it hurt when you take them out?"  
  
"All the time, I'm used ta it. Wonderful reminder of how fun my teenage years were, huh." His tone was bitter and his eyes were full of hurt. Ororo looked at him with something that he rarely saw in her.....sorrow, affection and something else that he couldn't identify.  
  
"Logan about before-"  
  
"It's 'kay. I shoulda trusted ya without hesitation." Ororo nodded her head and looked at his hands once again. He sheathed his claws and placed his hands on her lower back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Logan nibbled on her lower lip knowing full well that she liked it. Then something in him stirred the minute he heard her moan his name in his mouth, there was something about their body language and the way they clung to each other that made him realise their love making would be more intense than anything they had ever experienced before. Then there was something that just set him off into completely letting loose. *Her sent*. He had always smelled it when he was around her but it was always vary faint, but his senses had gone stronger and he could identify the smell of lust that came off her, it was like a blow to his senses.  
  
Unexpectedly he pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. What surprised Ororo the most was the fact that he was actually growling, not his usual growl, this was different. More........primal. "Yes. That's what I want.....my Wolverine."  
  
"grrrr...Rroo, want ya so....bad"  
  
"yessss......"  
  
Logan kissed her ferociously, with nothing but pure need and it was *exactly* what Ororo wanted.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
".....and then we went out to this exclusive restaurant , I never knew Scott could be so Romantic"  
  
As Jean talked to Ororo about her date with Scott Ororo's mind was elsewhere. After Logan made love to her in a way she had never imagined he had been strangely quiet, reserved and when she tried to ask him why he would just ignore her. *Could he still be mad at me for what happened with me and Remy........correction, what he thought happened with me and Remy. Or maybe thinking about his past made him upset......*  
  
"Ro!!!"  
  
Ororo was startled when Jean shouted her name. They were sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Jubilee and Kitty chatting about their weekend but Ororo wasn't listening.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I called your name three times and you weren't listening, are you alright hun?" Jean was probably one of her best friends and she knew when Ororo wasn't being herself.  
  
"I....I was just thinking about something. Sorry, you were saying?" Jean wasn't convinced and gave her the 'we'll talk later' look. Ororo acknowledged it and gave them her full attention, well she tried to.  
  
"Well what did you and Logan do on the weekend? Are you guys still fighting?" asked Kitty.  
  
"erm...we, didn't go anywhere......we jus......" Ororo didn't want any of them to know exactly what happened between her an Logan so she decided to lie, even if they were all her close friends.  
  
"..we just talked."  
  
"Rrrrright, well at least you two are talking to each other. By the way Rogue is after you and believe me she is not in a good mood. She thinks you slept with Remy" said Jubilee who didn't doubt Ororo in the least, she knew just how much she cared about Logan. It was easy to see that the feeling was mutual, but she knew that they were too proud and too stubborn to admit to each other just *how much* they loved one another. Ororo thinks of love as a weakness and Logan is too scared of admitting what he feels. The perfect couple, she thought laughing inwardly at her two close friends.  
  
"Like, what's up with that? I mean you and Remy flirt all the time but that's just what Remy's like however Rogue has the right to be worried, I don't think any girl that I know would disagree with the fact that Remy *is* a very good looking guy."  
  
"True, True" said Jubilee  
  
"I agree, he's very....*tempting*" said Jean smiling mischievously at Ororo.  
  
"Well....I'd have Logan instead of him any day, but I have to admit that he has a nice body" stated Ororo with a slight smile.  
  
Jean, Jubilee and Kitty looked at her with disbelief and burst out laughing. "Yeah, yeah laugh your asses off" she smiled at her friends and relaxed in her chair and proceeded on eating her chips, which had gotten a bit cold.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
2.00 pm, lunch was over and Ororo and the girls proceeded onto the advanced power control class. They had always looked forward to this lesson because controlling their powers was an exiting thing to do.  
  
After coming out of the lesson drained and utterly tired the girls decided to relax in the entertainment room. They sat on the comfortable sofas and just watched the big Screen T.V that was in the room. Being a mutant wasn't so bad at times.  
  
"Hey, listen guys I'm gonna go off for a while, I think I have a headache." Ororo lied because she desperately needed to find Logan, he hadn't been to any of his lessons and he was nowhere to be seen. Even Bobby didn't know where he was.  
  
"Ok then, you want me to come with you?" said Jean as she hugged Ororo.  
  
"Naw, I'll be fine. I just need to lie down."  
  
She said her goodbyes to Kitty and Jubilee and left.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ororo approached the rooftop of the institute and smiled as she found the object of her thoughts crouched on the edge of the roof staring at nothing particular. His muscled body was evident through his T-Shirt and Ororo bit her lower lip to keep her thoughts in the right direction.  
  
"Hey Ro" he said without turning around to face her. She stood stunned at the fact that he knew she was there. She had been quiet the whole time, how was it possible that he could feel her presence. She cleared her throat and sat next to him.  
  
"You're getting better."  
  
He looked at her and forced a smile. "Yeah, I suppose it comes in handy to have heightened senses."  
  
Ororo ran her hand up and down his back gently hoping to take the tension that was evident in his tired features away.  
  
"I-I was gonna tell ya this later but since ya found me I guess I can tell ya right now."  
  
*Uh, oh...this doesn't sound good...* thought Ororo.  
  
"I...I think we......I mean you're a wonderful girl Ro but........I think we should brake up"  
  
Ororo looked at him with shock and growing anger. Logan could see the words stung but in his opinion it was all for the best. She was better off without him, without his problems.  
  
He stood up and left her on the roof top. He knew how much hearing him say what he said hurt her. He saw the tiny tear that had descended to her cheek but all he could do was close his eyes and shut all those feelings out, although it wasn't an easy task since he could hear the low rumbling of thunder coming from somewhere not so far away.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men....please do not sue!!  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: ^__^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Jubes, where is she?!"  
  
"I...I don't know.."  
  
"Don't lie tah me, gal!! I know you were with her today. Now will yah please tell me where she is so I can bust her ass!!"  
  
"I-don't-know!!" Jubilee picked her book and headed out of the entertainment room.  
  
"Fine!!" Rogue was about to turn around and leave when she spotted Remy.  
  
*Wonder where he's goin.......hmm, maybe he's looking for Ororo. Go figure, I'll just be quiet and follow him....* she thought, slowly following Remy to wherever he was going.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remy needed help. If he was going to pass his test in Statistics he was going to need a helping hand, and Ororo was definitely the right person to give it to him.  
  
It was 3.00pm and Ororo would normally be in the Library reading some book or working on her coursework but today she wasn't there. Remy made sure to look properly in the massive library but he couldn't see her.  
  
*Strange* he thought.  
  
He walked to the cafeteria and saw Jean. He jugged over to her and asked her if she had seen Ororo. "All she said was that she didn't feel well so she left and went up to her room". He said his thanks to Jean and walked toward the girls dorm and headed to the attic.  
  
Once there he knocked on her door, but there was no response.  
  
"Stormy it's Remy, open da door chere" He knocked louder but heard nothing.  
  
*Well, maybe she aint here.* he thought.  
  
He was about to leave when he spotted something or rather someone spying on him from a corner down the stairs that lead to the lower level. He started to walk towards the stairs until something else caught his attention. Ororo had opened the door and she was.........crying.  
  
Remy turned around and hugged her without hesitation and held her tight. He hated seeing women cry and it worried him to see his strong, stubborn and sweet Ororo look so weak and helpless.  
  
"What's da matter chere?"  
  
She hadn't said a word, she just held on to him for support. Remy understood her silence, she wasn't ready to say anything right now, so he just held her and stroked her back gently.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rogue, didn't know what to make of the little scene up in the attic. Ororo was crying and that was something she had rarely seen her do, it was scary to see her like that. She had decided to head back to the entertainment room and wait for Remy to come in and play pool so they could *talk*.  
  
She had waited for a whole hour and Remy was nowhere to be seen. Rogue was getting suspicious again. *What if Ororo got him into her room again and lured him to her bed......no she wouldn't do that......would she? What happened last week is still not clear to me and I really need to talk to Remy........But hold up a second. I'm his girlfriend I deserve to know what he's doing and where he is!!!* With a new found courage, Rogue went back to Ororo's room and stood in front of her door, she took a deep breath and knocked, *loudly*.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remy was startled by someone knocking at the door. He got out of the chair he was sitting on while he watched Ororo sleep and opened the door slightly poking his head out.  
  
"Remy, what the hell is going on I need ta kn-" He put his hand over her mouth and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Rogue keep ya voice down, chère. Roro's sleepin an I don wan you wakin her up. So bring ya voice down a notch, oui?!" whispered Remy as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
Rogue glared at him but did as she was told.  
  
"So what's going on between you two?!" asked Rogue, not afraid of showing her anger.  
  
Remy looked at her confused, he thought they had gotten over this the week before and she had calmed down but apparently she wasn't going to.  
  
"Chère there be nothin goin on between me an Stormy, why you always askin me dis. Ororo and I have been friends fo as long as I can rememba." Remy's tone indicated that he wanted the conversation to end, but Rogue was just as stubborn and had no intention in letting go.  
  
"So what were yah doin in her room, in her bed!?" she looked at him with piercing eyes, she was probably one of the few people who could look Remy in the eyes without being intimidated by their colour.  
  
Remy really cared about Rogue, but there were certain things she just wouldn't understand about his relationship with Ororo. He had to admit that at certain times he felt something more than friendship for Storm but he had never done anything to pursue that feeling.  
  
"We was drunk an I was tired so I jus slept in her bed, nuthin else."  
  
Rogue still wasn't convinced, so Remy did the only thing that would make her realize that he was telling the truth.  
  
He kissed her unhurriedly, wrapping his arms around her small waist to get her closer to him. Eventually his powers started fading and Rogue pulled back just in time before sucking the life out of him.  
  
He was weak and held onto her so he could balance himself. He smiled at her sweetly. "Now ya believe Remy?"  
  
Rogue had a glimpse of Remy's very essence during that kiss and being in his thoughts allowed her to see that he *was* telling the truth. She suddenly felt ashamed and disgusted with herself at even thinking that Remy would cheat on her with Ororo of all people.  
  
"Remy, ah....am so sorry, I was jumping ta silly conclusions an-"  
  
"S'kay belle, jus help ol Remy down da stairs, oui" Remy cared about her too much to be angry.  
  
"Anythin fo yah, sugah" she smiled and helped him get down the stairs.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ororo woke up to find Rogue staring down at her with what seemed like concern. She dismissed the thought immediately and braced herself for the inevitable. Rogue was irrational and like Logan she was just as stubborn.  
  
*Well, here we go.......*  
  
"If you're here to shout at me be quick about it. I'm not in the socializing mood today." She rested on her elbows while Rogue sat next to her on the bed.  
  
*This is strange.......why has she not strangled me already...* Ororo still wasn't aware of the fact that Remy had told or more like showed Rogue what exactly happened between them.  
  
"Sugah, I aint here tah shout at yah. Remy told me everythin an am so sorry I accused yah of .....well ya know-"  
  
*Now this is new....................at least I 've got 'one' load off my mind......*  
  
"It's alright, Rogue. I just don't want this to happen again. Okay?" Rogue nodded in approval and flashed Ororo a beautiful smile. Storm forced a smile and hugged her. There was still something bothering her and Rogue had noticed it immediately.  
  
"What's wrong Roro, ah know there's something else that's wrong with yah. And Don't try to deny it sugah. Did Logan have something tah do with this?"  
  
Rogue was only trying to help but at the mention of Logan's name everything that had happened a few hours ago came rushing back to her. Storm was not the type to show any kind of weakness, there were just a few people who had seen her cry, and that wasn't very often. She had her fare share of tears earlier on and now all that was left was anger and emptiness. The emptiness that she always tried to avoid or hide behind her tough exterior.  
  
"I'm fine Rogue, I just, wasn't feeling well." Rogue seemed to understand and hugged her one more time. "Well I'll be downstairs watchin T.V with Remy. I'll see yah later?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be downstairs by seven."  
  
"Cool." Rogue left the room leaving Ororo to her thoughts.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Logan POV.  
  
Three weeks have passed since I broke up with Ro, but it certainly feels like forever. We don't talk like we used to anymore, she's always distant and all we really say to each other is 'hello, how are things going?' and that sort of stuff. I hate the fact that she's putting a wall between us, but I can't bring myself to talk to her. I guess I'm just a coward. The thing that hurts me the most is how fast she's gotten over me, or maybe she's just acting like that. That would be something she would do. Storm would rather kill herself than show any sign of weak emotion, especially to the opposite sex. But of all people, she had to go out with that bastard Creed. She knows I hate his guts!!!  
  
I know I have no one to blame but myself there's no use in denying that but I broke up with her for a good reason. These feelings I've been having for her lately are suffocating me. It all happened after that night when we made love. She had whispered it so softly that it was barely audible but I could still hear what she said.  
  
'I love you'  
  
I wish I could say it to her as well but I just can't. Maybe someday I'll grow up and find the courage to say those three sweet words but right now the thought barely crosses my mind. I care about her, that's one thing that I will definitely admit to, I care for her deeply.  
  
Well....apart from my messed up love life everything else seems ta be working out alright. Charles is helping me with my increasing powers, and I have to admit I enjoy finding out more about my skills. My hearing and sense of smell have improved even more and to be honest I'm getting very comfortable with them. So why do I feel like something's missing?.....I mean there are a few things about my past that I don't remember and certain things that I just don't want to remember, but there's this weird feeling I have that just wouldn't let go, it's eating me up and I've been kind of grumpy lately too. I'm definitely messed up, I mean I've seen people happy for no reason, like Jubilee she's always happy about *something*. But I've never seen anyone been in a fowl mood for no apparent reason, except for yours truly, and everyone knows not to get on my nerves when I'm in one of my *mood swings*. Nevertheless they all know that's just how I am, I can't stay angry for the rest of my life, right...  
  
"Hey Lo, man. You wanna go out ta get a drink?" Bobby is sitting right in front of me in the cafeteria with a huge grin on his face, this usually isn't good, in my opinion. He always has something up his sleeve.  
  
"Well, it depends on what the real reason for yer offer is, bub" he really hates it when I call him that, but he ignores my teasing and carries on. He's definitely got something planned.  
  
"Aw, c'mon man. You know I look out for ya and shit, Warren and the other guy's are comin out as well it's just us guys out for a drink and maybe, we can hook up with some pretty chicks" I really don't like the way this is going, but what have I got to loose? I'm single and my hormones are on overload, unlike all the other guys I need this night out more than anybody else. Especially to get my mind off a certain weather witch. It aint easy being 18 with these mutant abilities.  
  
"Ya know what Bobby, I'll come. I suppose I need to get a little *distracted*" He jumps from his chair and starts making some kind of happy dance, God knows that boy is just as screwed up as me but he's one of my closest friends and he's *really* funny. I guess life aint so bad anyway.  
  
"Alright man!!! We're leaving at seven thirty."  
  
I guess I should think of what to wear. But first of all, I really need a beer.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
7.15 pm. I'm ready to go downstairs and meet the guys, I'm looking at myself in the mirror and I gotta admit I look pretty damn fine!!!  
  
I'm dressed in blue faded jeans and a nicely ironed shirt that would make any mother proud. I wish I knew what my mother looked like, she died straight after I was born..............  
  
Anyway there's no time like the present they say, so I might as well enjoy it. I put on my Nike white trainers and I head off downstairs. As I make my way through the hall Ororo is passing by heading towards the direction I just came from. My heart skips a beat, out of habit a guess. It's like I met her for the first time or something, ya know, the feeling ya get when ya meet someone you find very attractive and you're like 'Wow'. We both stop and look at each other. She's wearing a short denim skirt with a tank top and a jeans jacket. Is it just me or does she get prettier by the day!? She's probably going out with Victor tonight, what she sees in him I'll never know.  
  
"Going out with the guys tonight?" she asks me politely. I'm about to answer until my nose picks up something familiar.  
  
Lust. Want. Restraint.  
  
Have I mentioned that these powers are just so amazing. I can't help the smirk that forms on my face. At least she still feels physically attracted to me, helps my ego a great deal. "Yeah. Ya goin somewhere particular tonight darlin?" I decide to let my tone of voice sound a bit flirtatious, after all I don't want to lose what little of our friendship we have left.  
  
"Yes, Victor's taking me out to a club. I hope you have fun, I really have to go now." There she goes again, ending our conversation with some other excuse!!! I think we broke the record this time, we talked for about 60 seconds. Ow well what am I supposed to expect am lucky she still talks to me. If I were in her shoes I wouldn't even talk to me. Hopefully some day we'll be able to get back to how we were, for now this is all she's willing to give me and I guess it's enough for me........right?  
  
End – To be continued in 'People change', it takes place six years after this story.  
  
Hope you liked this people, the next story will have a normal more mature Storm, without the constant swearing, and a new man in her life, plus a cute little boy. ^ _^ xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
P.S: don't worry, Logan will come back to his senses and realize just how much he's given up!!! Lol!! 


End file.
